1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a design for an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device that can prevent a short circuit between interconnections at a location that corresponds to a sealant upon heat being applied to cure the sealant.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among flat panel display devices, an OLED display device is a self-emissive device which emits light when excitons generated by combining electrons from an electron injection electrode (cathode) and holes from a hole injection electrode (anode), which are injected into an emitting layer, transition from an excited state to a ground state.
Accordingly, compared to a conventional thin film liquid crystal display device, the OLED display device does not need a separate light source, and can have a smaller volume and be lighter in weight.
Generally, the OLED display device is fabricated by forming an organic light emitting diode including a first electrode, a second electrode, and an organic emitting layer arranged between the first and second electrodes on a first substrate, and adhering the first substrate to a second substrate opposite to the first substrate using a sealant to protect the organic light emitting diode from external impurities and moisture.
In addition, the OLED display device may further include a thin film transistor to control emission of the organic light emitting diode, and thus many external interconnections are included to supply signals to the organic light emitting diode and the thin film transistor from an external source.
After the sealant is applied to the first or second substrate, these substrates are combined with the sealant arranged therebetween, and the sealant is plasticized through thermal treatment to adhere the first substrate to the second substrate.
Here, in the portion where the sealant is applied, there are interconnections extending there through connecting an external controller to the thin film transistor and the organic light emitting diode. Thus, a part of the interconnection corresponding to the sealant may expand or melt due to the heat applied to cure the sealant, thereby causing a short-circuit of one interconnection with an adjacent interconnection.